Naruto and Sasuke go camping
by Aerisuke
Summary: What happens when an almost perfect camping trip turns into a hilarious and crazy adventure? Please enjoy this fanfic starring Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Iruka whi appear later on in the story Happy Birthday, Naruto! R&R!


Naruto and Sasuke go camping

**(Note: I actually did this story the day before Naruto's birthday (which is tomorrow, Sunday, October 10th, 2010). But I won't release this story until Naruto's birthday in this one. Also, Naruto and Sasuke are eighteen in this one, due to Naruto being eighteen since today is his birthday. Anyways, please enjoy this hilarious fanfic starring Naruto and Sasuke. Happy Birthday, Naruto!)**

Naruto and Sasuke were camping out in the jungle that was not too far from their home village, Konoha.

"Ah, it sure was nice of Sakura to let just the two of us go camping for my birthday while she visits her parents, and while Kakashi-sensei's on a mission, eh, Sasuke?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"It sure is... friend... it sure is." said Sasuke.

"Now. To get this camp-out started, where would you like to camp, Sasuke, my buddy, my old pal, and my best friend?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'd like to camp here in this very spot, Naruto." said Sasuke as they stopped at the entrance to the jungle.

"You want to camp here... at the entrance to the jungle?" asked Naruto in a frightened tone.

"Yeah... I do. You got a problem with that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, there might be monsters inside the jungle... or maybe monkeys... or monsters... or-" said Naruto as Sasuke interrupted him by saying:

"Naruto! There's no such things as monsters... well... maybe monkeys... but no monsters... no way, Naruto... no way." said Sasuke.

..

"Well... okay then, Sasuke... whatever you say." said Naruto.

"Just don't be a scaredy-cat, Naruto, and help me set up camp." said Sasuke.

"Fine. I'll go get some wood. Be right back, Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran off to go and find some wood for the campfire.

_Five minutes later..._

After Naruto came back with some wood, he noticed that Sasuke... was gone!

"Okay, Sasuke, I got the wood!" cried Naruto as he realized that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?" asked Naruto as he went to go and look for Sasuke.

Just then, he saw a banana and picked it up. But worst of all... he found Sasuke's scratched headband.

"_Wait... this is Sasuke's headband... no... don't tell me he..." _said Naruto to himself as he cried:

"Hold on, Sasuke! I'm coming!" as he ran to go and find Sasuke.

"_I lost Sasuke once... I'm not going to lose him again!" _cried Naruto to himself as he remembered the time that Sasuke was going to go to Orochimaru five years ago.

_Flashback..._

_Naruto was begging Sasuke to come back to Konoha. They were fighting at the Final Valley._

"_Now I'm going to where Orochimaru is." said Sasuke._

"_What are you saying, Sasuke? Are you out of your mind? That creep, Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, and did everything that he could to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village! All he wants to do is to use your body like a new suit of clothes! So you think I'm just going to stand by, and watch you throw away your entire life, Sasuke?" asked Naruto._

"_None of that matters now... the only thing that I care about is achieving my goal. But if you insist on trying to get in my way, Naruto, well... then it can't be helped." said Sasuke._

"_Well if you aren't going to try and listen to me, then I'll take you back home by force if I have to!" cried an angry Naruto as Sasuke started chuckling evilly._

_End of flashback..._

"_Sasuke... I'll find you... wherever you are..." _said Naruto to himself as he picked up Sasuke's scratched headband and put it in his jumpsuit while he held the banana in his right hand.

Just then, he found Sasuke's clothes... on the ground! 

Naruto then stopped running, and picked up Sasuke's clothes.

"_Wait a minute... Sasuke left his clothes here... wait! Maybe... maybe he went to go take a bath!" _cried Naruto to himself. Just then, he heard Sasuke scream:

"NARUTO! HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON, SASUKE! I'M COMING!" shouted Naruto back as he continued to follow Sasuke's voice.

Just then, when Naruto finally found Sasuke, Sasuke was naked... with only jungle underwear on.

Naruto then snickered... and then started laughing at Sasuke... along with some monkeys that kidnapped Sasuke.

"What are _you _laughing about, idiot?" asked an angry Sasuke.

"You! You're naked, Sasuke! Oh boy, I wonder how Sakura will react to this: Her precious Sasuke... is naked! Ha! So much for being the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan!" cried Naruto as he continued laughing.

"Naruto, stop laughing at me, and help me, you loser!" cried an embarrassed Sasuke.

"Okay, okay, fine! Jeez!" cried an annoyed Naruto as he stopped laughing at Sasuke.

Just then, the monkeys screeched.

_("No! Don't go!") _cried the monkeys.

"What? What's wrong? All I want is my friend back." said a confused Naruto.

"Eh heh, heh... yeah... about that, Naruto..." said Sasuke as he whispered in his ear:

"Those monkeys want me to marry one of the female ones."

"Well... where is she?" asked Naruto.

Just then, "Here Comes The Bride" started playing.

"_That's _her. That's why... you have to go, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"But, Sasuke-" said Naruto as Sasuke interrupted him by saying:

"Just go, all right? Look... if I end up marrying that female monkey... then that means that I'll have to end up staying here."

"You mean... you'll be dressed like Tarzan forever?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes. That's why you have to go. Goodbye, Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Goodbye... Sasuke." said Naruto as he had tears in his eyes... and slowly walked back to camp.

_Later that night..._

Naruto wrote a lettter to Sakura to tell her to help him save Sasuke.

He then gave it to a scarlet macaw as it flew with Naruto's letter in its talons.

_Back in Konoha..._

Sakura was in her room, sleeping.

Just then, the scarlet macaw tapped on her window as she stood up and opened it as the macaw stood on the windowsill and gave her the note.

Sakura then read that note written by Naruto as it read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hate to interrupt your vacation, but please come to the Konoha Jungle. It's important._

_~ Naruto._

Sakura then quietly packed her things and opened the door as she headed for the Konoha Jungle.

_At the jungle..._

When Sakura got to the jungle, she saw Naruto at the campsite.

"So anyway... what's this all about, Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto told her about Sasuke being kidnapped by monkeys.

"WHAT?1 SASUKE-KUN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MONKEYS?" shouted Sakura.

"Shh!" cried Naruto as he shushed Sakura, hoping not to disturb Sasuke's wedding with the female monkey.

"Oh, sorry. Sasuke-kun's been kidnapped by monkeys?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"I can't believe this. How did this happen?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I just told you! Sasuke and I were going to have a camp-out, until I found out that he got kidnapped by monkeys, and was forced to marry a female monkey! Sakura... look... I lost Sasuke once... I'm not going to lose him again... not to a bunch of monkeys! That's why we have to save him!" cried Naruto.

"Well, if it means in saving Sasuke-kun... then I'll do whatever it takes. So what are we waiting for? Come on, Naruto! Let's go rescue Sasuke!" cried Sakura as Naruto smiled at her as the duo ran into the jungle to go and rescue Sasuke.

_At the wedding..._

_("Now then... by the power vested in me... I now pronounce this couple... husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.") _said the male priest monkey.

Of course, Sasuke was disgusted of how he was going to kiss a monkey.

Just then, as they were about to kiss, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the wedding just in time.

"Stop!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura! Naruto!" cried Sasuke as he ran to them.

"Um... Sasuke-kun... why are you naked with only underwear on?" asked Sakura.

"We don't have time for that, Sakura! Naruto, just give me my clothes! Now!" cried Sasuke.

"All right, fine, here's your clothes... jeez." said Naruto as he gave a bossy Sasuke his clothes back.

"Thank you." said Sasuke as he put his clothes back on.

"Well? What are you waiting for? RUN!" shouted Sasuke as he, Sakura, and Naruto ran out of the

jungle and back into the village of Konoha as Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their belongings and headed back inside the village.

_At Naruto's house..._

Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Sakura, and Sasuke were singing "Happy Birthday" to Naruto.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Naruto!  
Happy Birthday to you!_

After Naruto blew out the candles on his birthday cake **(he had the number 18 candle)**, Yamato asked:

"So Naruto, what's your wish?"

Naruto then looked at Sakura and Sasuke who were smiling as he smiled back at them and said:

"To never see or hear another monkey again!"

Suddenly, everyone laughed... including Naruto!

After they stopped laughing, Naruto asked Sasuke:

"Hey, Sasuke. We sure had a heck of an adventure now, didn't we?"

Sasuke then replied with a smile:

"We sure did, Naruto. We sure did."

"Hey! Who wants to sing a song?" asked Sasuke.

"We do!" cried everyone else (Yanato, Iruka, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi). _Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh_ Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (4X)_ _Sasuke:_ _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_ _The lion sleeps tonight_ _In the jungle, the quiet jungle_ _The lion sleeps tonight_ _{Refrain}_ _Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh_ _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_ _Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh_ _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_ _Naruto:_ _Near the village, the peaceful village_ _The lion sleeps tonight_ _Near the village, the quiet village_ _The lion sleeps tonight_ _{Refrain}_ Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_ Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_ _Sakura:_ _Hush my darling, don't fear my darling_ The lion sleeps tonight Hush my darling, don't fear my darling The lion sleeps tonight _{Refrain}_ Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_ Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh _Wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh, wemoweh (2X)_

_~ The End!_

**(Note: P.S. Happy Birthday, Naruto!)**


End file.
